Retaliation
by Dubstep24
Summary: The Japan president is captured and threatens each country of a nuke attack. The Japanese government surrenders and decides to abandon Japan's people. However, 14 teenagers think they're up to the challenge to defeat the dictators who took over their country. These teens aren't extraordinary, but they're specially trained to kick ass. But what happens if they fall in love ?
1. Prologue

Summary: The Japan president is captured and threatens each country of a nuke attack. The Japanese government surrenders and decides to abandon Japan's people. However, 14 teenagers think they're up to the challenge to defeat the dictators who took over their country. These teens aren't extraordinary, but they're specially trained to kick ass. But what happens if they fall in love with each other? Will love come in the way of their lust for freedom? PPGZ x RRBZ CLGZ x KOBZ

* * *

_Retaliation_

_Prologue_

_Momoko's P.O.V._

I glance at the television as i heard screams and cries. "We have to get out of here!"My mother screams and she picks me up. I get one last glimpse of the tv before we leave into the car. My mother buckled my seatbelt and we were off. She tried to contact my dad back at his job, but she couldn't reach him.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

Japan is being taken over by dictators from another country. The president was in a middle of a conference, and he got taken down by ninjas and the dictator showed his face to the world. A smirk creeped onto his face and he ordered the government to stand down, and if not, he would order his soldiers a nuke attack against us.

My mother couldn't take it and she decided to leave to go to the US. The startled look on her face frightens me.

My eyes focus on the roads and scenery of Tokyo, because i knew that once we leave, it won't be the same. Five minutes later, i realize we're at the airport. My mother puts the luggage into the cart and she walks with me toward the entrance of the plane.

"We must hurry, Momoko-chan."she slightly whimpers and we get on.

The plane instructor walks in and she instruct us to stay calm and to take our seats. Just when we're about to, Soldiers walk in and shoot the lights. They go out and everyone screams. Then everything flashes before me when i'm exploded out of the plane. Debris fly everywhere and i crash into the ground.

I breathe heavilly as i get up and run around looking for my mother. When i do, i see her bloody, and perhaps dead. Tears spill out of my eyes and i scream. Why did the dictator do this?

I release my mom as i see shadows walking by. I decide to hide in a pond, since they're looking for survivors. I held my breath and went underwater. When they passed by, they shoot at the water, but luckily i don't get hit. They leave and then i face the surface.

The skies are grey, and i see the people who were on the plane,dead. I collaspe with tears flowing, not even caring about the blood stains on my cheeks or body. My mother is dead, and possibly,my dad is too. I have no one now, no relatives, no friends, no one,not even a protector.

"Why?"I ask and scream once more.

I feel a hand go up on my shoulder as i was startled. I looked up and saw a man who hada cloak on, grey hair, and grey beard with blue eyes.

"W-Who a-are y-you?"i shiver from pain and fright.

"You lost your mother and father, didn't you?"He asks me and i nod, crying once more.

"Come with me, child, and you will be safe."He says and holds out his hand.

"What makes you think i can trust you!"i spat and i hear explosions. He turns around and steps back, putting a hand on my head. I see his other hand go over his shoulder to grab a sword. He then charges as soldiers attack him. I watch him slaughter and kill the men who killed my mother.

He then looks at me as he puts his sword away. I slightly tremble when i feel his hand touch my chin.

"Come on child, follow me."He says and he starts walking away.

I stay silent for a moment to ponder on my thoughts. Is he one of them? He can't be, he killed them. I start to get up, and before i knew it, i was following his paces toward some unknown forest.

I glance at my surroundings and stop when i see an old cottage, covered by leaves and sticks. He lets me in and he starts to patch my wounds.

I stay silent until i finally say, "Why did you kill them?"

He stops and looks at me. "Because, they're the bad guys."

"You weren't afraid."I ask.

"Sometimes you have to do whats right, no matter what the risks."He replies. I look around and see a shelf of swords and shurikens. I got off the bench and walk toward the black one with a pink X, and carass the handle.

"Don't touch that."He mutters as he drinks his tea.

"Why not?"I ask.

"Because, you're not one to use it."

"What if i do?"i ask angrily and he slowly looks at me.

I then grab the handle and hold it up. "The Dictator will pay for hurting Japan, and for hurting my people."

I then throw the sword at the picture of the dictator. "I will get revenge."


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z or the RowdyRuff Boys. I only own the plot, and Kyoko and Hiroshi. My friend Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman, Eve-chan owns Eren and Eiji, and Cosmic owns Ali and Koumori. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_Retaliation_

_Ch 1_

_10 Years Later_

_Momoko's P.O.V._

I adjust my hair and clothes as i walk out the plane in London, England. I smile to myself and take a glimpse of the sights. Big Ben and the famous London Eye. I walk over to a bench with a view of the water and London Eye. I take out my small mirror and make sure no spikes of auburn hair were showing out of my blonde haired wig.

I had on a blonde wig, red contacts, and i wore a red dress with a sparkly belt on it, a white leather jacket, and white leather boots. I had to do this to keep my identity hiden. I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Akatsutsumi Momoko, and i'm 16 years old. It's been ten years since my mother died in the plane explosion because of the dictator.

The Dictator's name is Santiago Delerosa. Everytime i hear his name i get upset. I lost my Mother, and a couple days later, my sister and father were murdered. But if it weren't for my protector, i would've been dead the same day my mom died. My protector's name is Hachiro. After i said i wanted revenge on the dictator for killing my family, Hachiro immediately started to train me. He took me in when i had no body else. Hachiro is the leader of a group called the "Shadow Warriors."

I got recruited as a member, and they gave me a identity and member name. My identity to keep everyone safe, is Michiko Ine and my Shadow Warrior name is "Black Rose."

Hachiro sent me here to London on a mission: To kill the people trying to kill the Queen of England. Santiago already took over 8 countries; Spain, Russia, China, Korea, Phillipines, Canada, Egypt, and Argentina. He's on his way to take over the world. Right now, it's my duty to protect the queen.

I walk around to get used to the surroundings of this city.

I hear a rustling from the bushes and turn around, feeling a bit scared.

This isn't good.

* * *

**SORRY i ended this chapter early! I have to tell you guys something important and please listen to me and help all of us on Wattpad and Fanfiction out! **

**"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Artic Queen and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**shadowwriter329**

**InuYoiushi**

**Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam**

**g1rldraco7**

**Artic Queen" ~**

**Please help us stop SOPA! Our passion for our writing is in grave danger! Come on everyone! **

**~Dubstep24**


End file.
